


天穹信使

by thunderybee



Category: Diablo III
Genre: 无cp粮食向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 一段圣教军与秘术师在休息时的谈话
Kudos: 1





	天穹信使




End file.
